onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dunkirk
Dunkirk is a 2017 war film directed by Christopher Nolan. It features Harry Styles in his first acting role. It will premiere July 21, 2017. Background The film's title refers to the evacuation of Allied soldiers from the Dunkirk beaches of France during World War II. Despite casualties, the evacuation was considered a success, with 198,000 British troops saved. Harry's Role Speculation of Harry Styles moving into acting began in earnest in 2014. News of Harry landing an acting role in Dunkirk surfaced on March 11, 2016 and quickly made worldwide headlines. Deadline Hollywood reported "It is not believed to be a leading role, though all plot and cast details are being kept closely guarded as is often the way with a Nolan project. Styles’ potential involvement comes after an extensive casting process conducted by Nolan, his co-producer and partner Emma Thomas and Warner Bros. He is believed to have impressed the filmmakers with his readings for the part."Deadline Hollywood Report While no official confirmation was ever issued, several reliable Hollywood film publications reported the news. Harry was first spotted on set for a costume fitting on May 15, 2016, two months after his role was announced. He was spotted with director Christopher Nolan in photos released on May 24. Talking exclusively to The Mirror on May 28, casting director John Papsidera stated "Harry was absolutely right for the role. As an actor he is unknown, but his readings made him an obvious choice. We thought he was fresh and interesting and he won the role. It wasn’t because he’s a well known pop star – if anything that was more of a detriment, because it could bring the wrong message and we don’t want people pulled out of the film because of who they are. Our aim was to have people who are fresh and don’t bring a lot of prior work with them, so the audience will be really immersed in the film and not struggling with recognisable famous personalities. So Harry really had to overcome hurdles to get past that. He fought hard for it and his work was impressive and that’s what attracted us to him. I don’t think he studied acting professionally and yet he won the role against some very well known actors. He read for me, then us collectively in London. He did half a dozen readings, coming back and forth and it was no easy task for him. This is a young man who passionately wanted this film and we looked at a lot of actors, certainly in the hundreds, some of them very well-known and many who had been to prestigious acting schools. It is absolutely his own talent, ambition and hard work that has got him a part in a Christopher Nolan movie."Mirror Interview With John Papsidera Gallery Dunkirkharrystyles.jpg Dunkirkharrystyles2016.jpg Dunkirkharrystyles1.jpg tumblr_o7smykgTM01sd3eago3_540.jpg Cast * Tom Hardy * Cillian Murphy * Mark Rylance * Kenneth Branagh * Harry Styles * James D'Arcy * Aneurin Barnard * Jack Lowden * Barry Keoghan External Links * Dunkirk - Official IMDB Page References Category:Films Category:Upcoming projects